Love Found In A Clothes Store
by Better Than I Know Myself
Summary: AU/AH Alexander Gideon Lightwood works in a run-down clothes store despite his parents' disagreement to his job selection. Then, one day a glorious and sparkly stranger starts to come into the store to donate flashy, and rather tight, looking clothes. Alec's first thought is, "What is a guy like that doing even NEAR a store like this?" Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, this is my first story on FanFiction, and I hope I do well! I do have a beta who is fabulous, and she will make it amazing (Tira Archer is her name)! So, if you like this, give her some love because I can't write shizz! (That is my replacement for s-h-i-t.) Anyways, here is the proper summary for it!**

**::Summary:: AU/AH Alexander Gideon Lightwood works in a run-down clothes store despite his parents' disagreement to his job selection. Then, one day a glorious and sparkly stranger starts to come into the store to donate flashy, and rather tight, looking clothes. Alec's first thought is, "What is a guy like that doing even NEAR a store like this?" Alec soon finds out that the interesting stranger, named Magnus, does have a very good reason for his "citizenship". Magnus has a past connection to the very store Alec works in.**

**I hope it sounds good! Anyways, moving on, let us begin!**

**Song: A Hard Day's Night-The Beatles (Just a fantastic song from a fantastic group! Sad they are broken up, even though they broke up a long time before my time.)**

Alec was slumped over the old and wore-out counter, his chin propped up in his hand. The long black bangs that hung in front of his Caribbean blue eyes were now tucked neatly behind his ear. A sigh escaped from his plump lips before he stood up straight. His younger sister, Isabelle Lightwood, was sitting down at the chair situated off to the side of the store he worked at. Her skilled hand worked on her already-perfect nails. She looked up and smiled slyly at me. "Hey bro, don't be such a downer! You work at this…lovely store," her voice dipped into sarcasm at the last two words. "Perk up, babe! You only have an hour or two left of work."

Alec sighed and shook his head slightly. "I don't hate my job, I hope you know. Today is just a slow and boring day." Isabelle swung her long legs off of the top of the table and sauntered up to her slightly taller brother. Her sweet smile vanished and was replaced by a sincere look as she placed a light kiss on his button nose. Her black eyes met his blue eyes, her hand going up to stroke his face gently. He placed his forehead on hers, smiling at the familiar scent of persimmon and pomegranate. Their lips met in an affectionate kiss before they parted ways.

"Unfortunately, Mother wants me home for the evening, so I guess we will see each other soon?" Alec smiled and nodded before his sister left the building. Alec took a quick in-take of breath before he slumped back into his previous position. Business had not only been slow today, but for the past week. No one really even bothered to come in and donate clothes, let alone come in and buy them. The manager opened up her door and sashayed her way out of the room. Her golden curls hung in ringlets around her thin frame, her emerald eyes shining under the thick eyeliner that she had rimmed around them. Her name was Lady Camille Belcourt, and it honestly surprised every damn person that walked through the door to see such a fashion-forward person run such an ugly store. Alec rolled my eyes and pushed himself up and walked over to her.

She stood a few inches taller than him due to her six-inch heels, and her already tall height. She adorned a barely-there white cocktail dress and thigh-high black boots. Her dazzling smile flashed at him as he walked over to her. "Hello dear boy, how is business?" Her slight French accent laced itself around her words, letting them flow easily and soothingly, oddly enough. He shrugged nonchalantly before smiling shyly at her. She smiled back and ruffled his hair. "I'll be back around eight o' clock to close up. Until then, keep an eye on the store, okay hun?" Her eyelid dropped in a wink before she trotted to the door. Alec sighed in defeat as his last human connection abandoned the store. Who could honestly blame them? This store wasn't the prettiest store ever...

As the door closed quietly behind her, he sat down in the chair behind the desk and pulled out his phone. Might as well text while I am here alone, he thought to himself. His fingers darted across the screen in a flash. Everything was quiet for a moment before a buzzing interrupted the silence. Alec glanced down at the screen and grinned before replying to the text.

**XxXxX**

The slim silver car pulled up next to curb silently. The door was opened roughly and a tall blonde emerged from the vehicle. Jace Lightwood blinked against the rough gush of air that blew past. He shook the golden curls out of his face as he slammed the door shut. He shoved his hands into his pockets and pushed his way into the store. Cool air rushed into the stuffy room, showering Alec in sweet relief of the breeze cooling his warm skin slightly. He smiled up at the newly arrival, his heart fluttering momentarily at the sight of his disheveled blonde curls and rumpled clothes. "Hey Jace," he smirked at the other boy. "Just got out of bed?"

Jace sneered at his older "brother" in a joking manor. "Yeah, I got your text and thought, 'Why not entertain the poor fool with my charming personality and extremely good looks?'" Alec chuckled lowly. "So, what should I do to entertain you?"

Alec shrugged and smiled at Jace. His charcoal hair fell into his ever beautiful eyes. Jace smiled slightly at him and dragged the chair Isabelle had previously been sitting at and brought it over to sit next to Alec. Alec's heart leaped a bit as Jace placed his feet up on the desk and lounged back. He looked over at the full-length window that sat across from the wooden counter, but he kept sneaking peeks over at the blonde beaut. Alec sighed and licked his lips slightly. Jace glanced over at him and smirked at him. "Hey," he started out lazily, "why don't I help you with work, eh? I could help put away some clothes and sort them and such."

Alec narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. Jace raised his eyebrows in silent question to Alec's gaze. Alec shrugged and shook his head slightly, but never removing his gaze on the younger boy. Silently, Alec rose from his chair and walked over to the table piled up with clothes. When he glanced up, he saw Jace sauntering his way smoothly over to the table Alec stood behind. They stared at each other for a fleeting second before Alec ducked down his head, blushing like crazy. The clothes table wasn't exactly the greatest thing ever, but to see that many clothes piled up, ready to be sold, was always refreshing. As said before, business had been slow. No sales and no donations. Alec sighed as he unfolded a faded blue shirt and placed it neatly on the hanger. Jace followed his older brother's lead and unfolded a pair of bold blue skinny jeans. He smirked as he saw a small foil poking out of the back. His hand slipped easily into the back pocket as he started fishing around for said package. Alec opened his mouth to protest, but his mouth soon became dry as his eyes laid on what Jace now held in between his fingers. The other boy smirked at Alec's expression as he gazed awe-struck at the condom. Alec shook his head and made a grab for the wretched thing, but Jace pulled his arm back. "I don't think so, pretty boy," he dropped an eyelid in a mocking wink. "I think this is still good. No puncture wounds, dry, and fairly new...perhaps I shall keep it, no?" Alec shook his head violently back and forth in disagreement. The golden eyed boy chuckled lowly before slipping the small square into the front pocket of his dark blue board wash jeans.

They continued to work in silence before Jace started to whine about, "...it being too hard.". Alec just rolled his eyes slightly and snickered at Jace's absolute childishness. "Jace, I get how you may not find this exciting, but mind not complaining?" Alec peered around a plain black sweater that was in fairly good condition. Jace just sneered in response and went back to hanging clothes. Alec smiled and went back to hanging his own pile of clothes. While they were in silence, it left time for Alec to think. Being a hormonal teenage boy made you think of certain things. But, Alec was not your average teenage boy. While other boys were jerking off to thoughts of pretty blondes with big tits, Alec was daydreaming of locking lips-a simple kiss, really-with a certain blonde boy that was standing just across from him. A silent sigh escaped his lips as he finished up the remaining piles of shirts and pants. He looked up at Jace as he hung up his last piece of clothing. Jace opened his mouth to speak, Alec assumed, when Camille came bounding into the store!

"Hello, dear boy," her voice slurred as she stumbled over to Alec. His nose crinkled in protest at the horrid smell that radiated off of Camille's breath as she swung her petite arm around his slim shoulders. "I'm just going to lock up, and head back out to the clubs, 'kay?" She winked over at Jace and planted a sloppy kiss on the blue eyed boy's cheek. Alec grimaced and wiped the unwelcome saliva off of his skin. He knew Camille was wasted-who didn't expect her to be when she went out clubbing?-but he never appreciated the way she would be all lovey-dovey around Alec. True, Alec was of age to go out and drink legally, but he was never the type to really drink. He thought it just ruined your liver and your brain, but he never told Camille that. He respected her love for the booze and left it at that.

Camille stumbled over to her office and shoved open the sticky door. Jace snickered at her failed attempt to stand up straight without falling straight on her ass. Alec pursed his lips and grabbed his bag from behind the counter. "Come on," he told Jace sternly. "We better go home before Mom has a hissy-fit," Jace scoffed and shuffled his way out the door. Two quick strides and he was at his silverly-lucious car. Alec, on the other hand, had to walk all the way around the building to reach his own precious car. His small hand rested on the door handle and only hesitated slightly. It was only eight o' clock, what if he wanted to actually go out to an actual club tonight? He was up for new experiences for some strange reason. His mind wavered over this idea momentarily before he hastily dismissed it and slid easily into his car, the leather squeaking underneath his weight. The engine purred to life as he inserted the key into the ignition. He lovingly stroked the steering wheel before stepping on the gas, effectively causing his head to be slightly pushed back. A grin plastered itself across his face as he turned the sharp corner and headed towards his home.

**EDIT: I hope you enjoyed my changes to this chapter! I worked sort of hard on it, and I really hope it paid off! If you liked my first draft of this chapter, I REALLY hope this was better! (Whoa...I am saying 'hope' a whole lot...) Please review and tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome as long as it isn't a flame! :) Thank you so much!**

**That is how I am ending it! I know it wasn't GREAT, but all of my first chapters always are on the suck-ish side. But, after my lovely beta does her magical powers, it will be great! :D I hope you liked it! Review or I will stay up all night with a tub of ice cream…and I'll EAT IT! (Pffff…I'm going to do that anyway! ;))**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Okay, this isn't a chapter! This is just to let you guys know that I went back and edited the first chapter! I added about a hundred or so more words, (Not much, but hey! You have that many more words to read! :3) and I fixed some problems pointed out to me. One, I fixed the parts where it went from third person to first person point of view. Second, I fixed that whole area where Alec has his rant. Now, it is no longer a rant. And lastly, I did some sweeping here and there to make the story flow a bit better. I added some store details and such.**

**So, if you already read the first chapter, mind giving it another read and review what you think? Did I miss anything? Anything you want changed? I'll try to do everything you guys suggest, but if your opinions collide, I'll meet you guys half-way. So, review what you think of the new chapter one! **

**And, I again apologize for making you guys cry and fooling you into thinking this was a real chapter. No, but I am currently working on the next chapter! Hint: It is in Magnus's point of view (still third person, though) and it starts about the time Jace arrives, to when Camille leaves, then she comes back and PAR-TAYS! Anyways, I shall begin working on that, send it to my beta, and put it up as soon as all of her advice is put in it. Once that is done, I shall go back and edit it all, snipping here and there and adding. When you guys review, it'll be the same deal: tell me what you liked/didn't like, what you want tweaked, what you want gone, et cetera. **

**Okay, have a nice day, lovely readers! :D**

**Love you lots,**

**Charlotte **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there, chickas! I hope you aren't expecting a good reason for this chapter taking so long because I don't have one. I could just blame my mom, but she didn't do anything wrong. I was just not inspired or anything. So, this chapter is going to be in Magnus's point of view. It takes place at around the same time Jace arrives at the clothes store. I hope you guys enjoy it! (Quick Note: My precious Maggie-Bean is drinking! D: But, it's a girly drink, so don't worry. )**

**Song: Get This Party Started-P!nk (This is just thumping over the speakers in the background. Seems sort of fitting, no? ;])**

Magnus sat on the sable black couch pushed off into the darkest corner, sipping on his Creamsicle Martini. His gold-green eyes raked the dance floor filled up with leather-clad bodies sweating glitter. A soft sigh left his blue tinted lips as he gently placed his drink down on the table that sat in front of him. Magnus had his ebony back hair done up in spikes around his head with glitter and blue and green coloring all throughout. Thick dark eyeliner lined his eyes and had gold glitter dusted lightly on the top. He also had on yellow eye shadow that brought out the gold flecks in his eyes easily. A smirk crossed his lips as he saw the beautiful girl he was waiting for to arrive. Skillfully, he pranced over to the gorgeous blonde and placed a chaste kiss against her cheek. As usual, her make-up was to _die_ for! She had her eyes lined thickly by kohl eyeliner, but left her lids bare. Her lips were painted a rosy pink, as well as her cheeks. Her already thick, dark lashes adorned mascara, making her eyes look larger and brighter than usual.

Magnus grabbed her hand and guided her over to the spot he had reserved for them to talk. "So, babe, what is good?" Magnus's sultry voice came out. Camille smiled and waved her petite hand in the air.

"Business has been slow, lately. No sales and no donations. My poor employee has had nothing to do but sit and wait until closing time," she sighed in frustration, but her features soon brightened again. "And, he is so _cute_! Honestly, it is a crime that he is single."

Magnus glanced over at the girl, confused. "Simon Lewis? Honey, I wouldn't say he was cute or anything. I, however, am adorable," he dropped an eye lid in a wink before taking another sip of his martini. Camille rolled her eyes and propped her head up in her hand.

The many rings that usually covered her fingers had decreased over the small expanse of time that Magnus and Camille had last met. He could only silently feel sorry for the poor girl. Another man, gone from her clutches. Though, he did have to congratulate the boys who had escaped, for it was no easy task to leave a girl like that. Camille had many ups, as well as downs, to her. She was pretty, so she got a hookup easily. But, she was also demanding and pushy, which scared off the men who happened to squeeze themselves out of her trance. That was another thing about her. Camille was very good at seducing and hypnotizing her latest victims. If she did it properly, there was no way in Hell that they could escape from her, and yet, some did manage to do so. Once they did, they dumped her and ran for the hills. That was what the rings were for. She bought a new and different ring for every man she had in her clutches. If she dumped them on their asses or they dumped her, (usually the former) she would take off the ring and dispose of it. Magnus observed that her supply was running rather low this time around. He saw only about three rings glittering on her nimble fingers. He would've cried, had it not been for the make-up he'd worked so hard on. The poor girl was dying for fresh meat, and no one would comply. He would've gone out with her, had it not been for the fact that he really couldn't take the relationship seriously. They were practically _siblings_, so that would have interfered with the whole thing. And besides, everyone knew that Magnus really preferred guys over girls any day. Even Camille had to respect that, despite her utter disappointment.

She smirked sarcastically at him before saying, "Oh, I fired that boy a _long_ time ago. Now, I have a new kid. He is very shy and such, but he gets the job done quickly and effectively," she grabbed his drink and took a quick sip before continuing. "By the way, babe, when are you going to come back in?" He looked up at her blazing green eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just haven't had the time lately. My work is honestly getting in the way," he grumbled as he gulped down the rest of his drink. The last drops of the pink drink slid down his perfect chin as he looked over at Camille. She chuckled lowly and wiped them away. They smiled at each other before flagging down a near-by waitress. Magnus ordered another Creamsicle Martini while Camille got some Irish Coffee.

"So, how are you?" The blonde girl asked while inspecting her perfectly manicured nails. Magnus shrugged slightly and looked off into the distance.

"I don't know, hun," Magnus whispered lowly. "I think I have lost my touch!" He heard Camille gasp loudly, and he slid his gaze over to her and put on a look of pure horror. "I can't even get even a measly one-night stand! I-I'm blown away with the fact that people can resist all of this!" Magnus gestured to himself and his outfit. He had on a white asymmetrical tee that hung loosely—but nicely—around his frame. A bright tiger rose scarf was wrapped perfectly around his neck. His legs were covered by black skinny tweed pants that nipped in at all the dips and curves of the slightly defined muscles in Magnus's legs. White, thigh-high leather boots with a small wedge heel decorated his feet. Camille inwardly smirked and chastised everyone for not picking up this one fine piece of man.

She bit her lip seductively and slowly slid her way over to Magnus and reached for her Irish Coffee. She put the cup up to her pink stained lips and took a long sip. Magnus eyed her thoughtfully and smirked at her. Gold-green eyes met emerald ones before they started leaning into each other's faces. Their sweet breaths mingled before Magnus closed the short gap between the two of them. His soft lips, gently pressed against hers, were exhilarating. His hand shot up, cupping the back of her petite head. Camille gasped slightly and slid closer into the boy. Her hands lightly ghosted the back of his neck before she shoved her tongue into his mouth. He moaned slightly in response, opening his mouth a bit more to allow easier access. Both of their tongues fought for dominance for a bit, but Magnus won in the end. His capable hands snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. Her eyes wrinkled as if she was giggling, which she was in fact.

Confused, Magnus pulled back and looked at Camille. A sweet smile still lingered on her mouth as he wiped away a stray mark of lipstick on her face. "What's so amusing to you?" He cocked an eyebrow and grinned at her in a daring manor.

All she could do to respond was lightly peck her lips against his. She soon regained herself and said, "Nothing is _funny_, per se. I just think that was quite awkward and should never be repeated." Her finger waggled in front of his nose.

Magnus scoffed and took a long swig of his drink. "You were the one who was putting on the moves, darling. I was just complying with your unspoken wishes." Camille grinned sweetly at her best friend. Her phone vibrated in her black clutch bag. Magnus sipped slowly on his drink as she scrolled through her phone.

"Ah, _shit_!" she whispered to herself. Magnus glanced over at her with a questioning look on his face. "It's 7:30! I have to go back to the store and close up! My poor baby must be all alone!" she winked at him and grabbed both of their drinks and tipped them back. "Of course, I could always have a few shots before I leave."

**XxXxX**

Camille left a bit later then she had planned to. The original was that she was to have about three shots of tequila, then be off to her lovely store in a cab. Instead, she had about twenty shots of vodka and left at about seven minutes before closing time. Rolling his eyes, Magnus helped Camille stumble her way into a cab. "Take her to the store, Hot Competition, on 24th street," Magnus told the cabbie and handed him a small roll of bills. As he stood back on the street, the car flew away down the street and rounded the corner. Magnus sighed before reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out a blue cigarette. He patted his pockets, looking for his lighter with his cigarette in his mouth, when someone offered his something. He slid his gaze over to this person's hand. In said hand was a bright glitter-covered rainbow lighter. Magnus's long fingers wrapped around his lighter, and then he turned to the person who picked it up. "Camille has been drinking a lot, no?"

Magnus stood there for a moment before smirking and tackling the man that had just spoken. "Ragnor, you son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah! No swearing around minors," he whispered to Magnus and dropped him a wink. His raven hair was spiked up in a fan formation on the back of his head with the front hanging loosely around his face. His chocolate brown eyes were rimmed by thick, dark eyeliner. He had gotten two new piercings, one on each side of the bridge of his nose, level with his eyes. Ragnor's wardrobe never changed, though. He wore a simple brown tee with a band logo on it and light blue skinny jeans that hugged his legs nicely. The spiked bracelet on his wrist slid around slightly as he pulled Magnus off of him.

Magnus rolled his eyes and lit up his cigarette. "Since when do you care? You usually swear like a sailor around babies and their mothers! These kids don't even care," he cocked an arched eyebrow at the other boy as he blew out the smoke. Ragnor wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned away. He couldn't help the chuckle that he knew was coming. Magnus smiled and let out the low chuckle and placed the cigarette back into his mouth.

"I really wish you wouldn't smoke. It's gross and it's terrible for you. You can age twice as fast as usual, and you could also lose your voice box or worse…" he let his sentence drift off as he took a deep breath and turned back around.

Magnus sneered playfully at the other boy. "Are you seriously _holding_ your breath?" He laughed and shook his head. Ragnor nodded and crinkled his eyes at the flamboyant boy. Taking pity on him, Magnus dropped his cigarette on the sidewalk and stepped on it. "There, you can breathe," he said as Ragnor let out the air he was holding in. A quick roll of the eyes before they both whipped their heads around to see a cab speeding down the street they were at. The car slammed to a dead stop right in front of the club. A quick glance was exchanged between the boys before the door was swung open. Camille stepped out gracefully and paid the cab driver. Her golden curls were now piled up on top of her head. She licked her bottom lip seductively and winked at Ragnor.

He slowly raised his eyebrows at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Well, if it isn't the one and only Lady Camille Belcourt," he bowed and kissed her hand lightly.

She ripped her hand back and stormed past him. Low chuckles followed her as they all entered the club.

**I think that is an okay spot to stop, right? I hope you guys enjoyed it! This is probably the most I have ever written for a fan fiction chapter, with the exception of lemons. Tells you who I like more! (*cough cough* Magnus *cough cough*) Anyways, this has a little over two-thousand words, even without any of my beta or my edits in it! So, this should be a good chapter! Once I put all of her corrections in, I shall post it, and give it a day or two before I edit the chapter. I'm lazy like that, deal with it! Besides, I am going to be all tired and junk like that, so it is for the best there is a bit of a wait.**

**Okay, please review! Leave me your thoughts on the chapter, especially if you want something changed/fixed! Just, no flames, please! Thanks so much! You guys keep me writing! :D**

**Lots of love,**

**Charlotte**

**P.S. You don't know this since FanFiction hates fun, but I wrote this in color! X3**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there, people! I hope you liked the last chapter! It took me forever to write. Anyways, this chapter is back to Alec point of view. We meet his family! It is still the same night and everything. It takes off right after** **Alec and Jace get in their cars and drive home. Please enjoy my daring readers!**

**Song: Family Portrait-P!nk (Yeah, his family is sort of messed up. There is tension between his parents and himself. There is also tension between Maryse and Robert. Nice family, no?)**

Alec opened the door of his car and stepped out. A cool breeze blew his charcoal hair around his face gently. The Lightwood manor towered over all of the neighboring maple trees that silently stood around the large house. He sighed before grabbing his shoulder bag and slamming the door closed. The night was quiet, excluding the few howls of a lone wolf in the distance. Alec liked the night the most, it suited him; dark, quiet, and mistranslated. Alec was a very intimidating boy, what with his toned build and dark looks, but he was nothing but a shy boy. Why people always automatically assumed he was a bad kid was baffling.

Alec shook his head as he climbed up the steps to the tall mahogany door. He bit his lip nervously before slipping his key out of his pocket. The door knob turned slowly as he tried to remain unknown. He was half-way up the stairs to his room when Jace came in. "WE'RE HOME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Alec cringed and silently cursed Jace. He turned back to walk up the stairs to continue to his room when he saw his mother standing one step above him with her slim arms crossed over her chest. Maryse had her long ink hair pulled into a tight bun on top of her head, not a hair out of place. Her dark blue blouse was tucked neatly into her white pencil skirt with a dark brown belt with a simple silver belt buckle around her slim waist. Her thick lips were tainted a blood red, while her cheeks were a light pink. She smiled down at Jace and waved sweetly at him as he left the room. After a few moments, she shifted her gaze to Alec's face. Her blue eyes turned to a cold shade as she pursed her lips.

"Alexander," she nodded to him before continuing down the steps, "I would like to speak to you alone, in my office," Alec inwardly sighed and followed her down the steps. With his mother, there were never any requests, only commands. That was one of the many reasons why she stayed at the top of the fashion business. Maryse was not a fashion designer or a model, but she was the CEO of one of the most well-known fashion magazines, Elle. Alec wasn't much interested in that sort of stuff, but he did respect his mother for her sheer determination and "take no prisoners" attitude.

They maneuvered throughout the large halls of the house. The pure white walls held pictures of many sorts; there were original paintings, such as Picasso, and photographs, mainly from fashion magazines and photo shoots of the models in Elle. Alec never really took the time to look at them, merely glanced, but he took the time to study them now. The clothes were very peculiar and, dare he say, not very good looking. He has seen better looking clothes in Hot Competition than these clothes. Who would want an army green denim jacket and no shirt underneath, or jeans that were already ripped up? Alec was seriously questioning the taste of people nowadays when Maryse cleared her throat. His eyes quickly went to his mother's face. She had her eyebrows raised high as she stood in front of a tall door. "Are you quite finished?" she asked. Alec ducked down his head as he mumbled his apologies. Maryse rolled her eyes, but said nothing else.

The door was pushed open to reveal a simple, yet magnificent, office. There were book cases that reached from the floor to the ceiling on three walls, while the fourth wall was a large window that over looked the backyard. A large oak desk rested in the middle of the room atop a light brown rug. A picture of the whole family rested neatly in the corner of the desk along with small piled of papers and a pencil holder. Maryse walked across the large room, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor before she walked onto the rug, and sat down on the leather chair behind her desk. She gestured for Alec to sit down in one of the black wooden chairs across from her. The raven haired boy nervously shuffled over to his mother and sat down. His long bangs covered his eyes as he twiddled his thumbs. He tried to calm his nerves as he slightly shook in his seat. His bright blue eyes were wide with anxiety.

The woman across from him looked over at her son, her heart softening a bit. She started to reach over to stroke back his hair before she pulled back. She couldn't touch a boy who had done what he had done to his own family. The pain still sat heavily in her heart as she remembered that day. A soft whimper was held back as she cleared her throat. "Alexander, please look at me when I speak to you," her voice was low but firm. Her eldest son picked up his head slightly to have his eyes meet his mother's. Maryse nearly broke right then and there when she saw the panicked expression on his face. She so badly wished she could cross that small space between them and hold him close, to tell him she loved him, to tell him everything would be okay. She so badly wished she could, but she knew that she couldn't. What would Robert think of her if she did? She had to bite back that motherly urge as she continued. "Alec-Alexander," she corrected herself, "you are not in any kind of trouble. I just wish to speak to you of the housing situation."

Alec glanced back down at his clenched fists before raising his gaze back up to his mother's stern face. "Y-yes, what of it, Mother?"

"Your father and I were discussing the matter yesterday when he brought up the fact that we would be having guests quite soon," Alec opened his mouth to interrupt, but she didn't allow it. "These guests will be staying over for a week or so, and Robert was commenting on the fact that we do not have enough room for all of them. We need but one room, and we shall be fine."

Alec swallowed thickly. What was she saying that Alec was to move out? Were they kicking him out? Anxiety settled itself over Alec as he looked at his mother. "What are you saying, Mother? Are you kicking me out?" He bit his lip as soon as the words left his mouth. Maryse pursed her lips and shook her head.

She rose from her chair and walked over to the window. The trees swayed slowly in the soft wind, helping her calm herself. "No, Alexander, I am merely suggesting that perhaps you should find a friend to stay with until they leave. You are not being kicked out," she said, never turning around to face her son. Alec sat there in silence and stared at her. He did not see the pained expression on her face as she spoke the words, as she tried to hold back the pain she felt. "They will arrive in a day or so. I suggest you find a place to reside by then," she slowly turned around to face Alec. "That is all, you are dismissed," she said before returning to her prior position.

Alec slowly rose from the seat and adjusted his bag. He bit his lip nervously before turning around and walking over to the door. His fingers ghosted over the knob as he spoke. "Thank you for your time," he turned the knob and left the room. Maryse looked back over her shoulder and walked back to her chair. She slowly sank into it and gazed at the picture on her desk. The entire family was smiling warmly back at her, pure joy emanating off of them. Her hands reached into the middle drawer of her desk. She riffled through the papers before grabbing onto a piece of cool metal. When she pulled her hand back out, she looked down at the picture of Alec. He had his raven hair brushed over his forehead, slightly falling over his Caribbean blue eyes. His cheeks were that beautiful shade of pink that God had blessed him with. A sweet, shy smile was on his lips as his dimples softly appeared. The picture was placed in a pure gold frame, the design of intertwining vines etched into the precious metal. Her thin fingers lightly grazed over the boy's face as a tear fell from her eyes.

She took a shaky breath before sliding the picture back underneath the papers and closed the drawer silently. She sat in silence for a moment before she opened her mouth and began to sing the lullaby she would sing to him every night.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, _

_Smiles await you when you rise. _

_Sleep, _

_Pretty baby, _

_Do not cry, _

_And I will sing a lullaby. _

_Cares you know not, _

_Therefore sleep, _

_While over you a watch I'll keep. _

_Sleep, _

_Pretty darling, _

_Do not cry, _

_And I will sing a lullaby._

**XxXxX**

Alec let his door slip silently shut. He had managed to hold back his unwanted emotions until he got to his room. Now that he was in his safe haven, he just let go. He covered his mouth with his hands as the tears started to flow. His body was racked with shudders as he slid down onto the floor. He placed his hands over his wet face as he tried to calm down. He never understood why his parents always made him emotional, even a conversation like that had him crying like a baby. Perhaps, ever since what had happened, he had become…different when around his parents. They never had normal conversations, and with his father, none at all. Robert would only glare at him before returning to his newspaper or work. Alec shook his head back and forth as the tears continued to flow down his face. He clenched his eyes shut and rubbed at his cheeks. Hiccups started up as Alec got up. He walked over to his bathroom and turned on the faucet. When he gazed up at the mirror, he saw that his cheeks and eyes were red. A sigh left his lips as he splashed cold water on his face. He shook the water droplets out of his hair as he walked over to his bed. It was a full-sized bed with a fluffy white comforter over plain black sheets.

Alec wiggled out of his jeans and threw his shirt in the hamper. Not really in the mood to get into proper pajamas, he slid into bed with just his boxers on. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his tired eyes. Sleep soon took over his body, and he drifted off into slumber.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it took a long time to get up, but I was uninspired. Then, I got 2 new reviews. They weren't long or anything, but they were enough to get me off my butt and get to writing. Believe it or not, I wrote this at midnight. That's just how I roll! Anyways, please favorite this story, review, follow me, etc. I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Charlotte V.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter! You know what this means? Do you, do you really? Well, I'm going to tell you! MAGNUS AND ALEC MEET! Are you as excited as me! I hope you are! :D This chapter isn't going to be all that long or exciting because, well, they just met and have no interest in knowing each other. But, I did promise myself (and I think one of my lovely readers) that I would make their "conversation" longer than I had originally planned. So, you're welcome! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Song: You Had Me from Hello-Kenny Chesney (Well, if you look at it, it is pretty much love at first sight. Not really, but close enough!)**

Magnus looked at himself in the mirror and dropped a wink. He knew he was sexy, and he was damn proud of it. His hair was styled to the side of his face, sweeping over his right eye with light spikes here and there. His slim hand slid down his lean body and he rested it on his hip. His torso was covered by a white spaghetti strap tank top underneath a tickle me pink wife-beater. His legs were clad in tight black leather pants with a black studded belt hanging low on his hips. He had topped off the outfit with high-top white patent leather sneakers. Of course, his eye make-up was fabulous. He lined his almond eyes thickly with black eyeliner, and dusted them with gold glitter. He left his lids bare, but painted his cheeks a very light shade of pink. His full lips were left bare, the way he preferred them.

He was about to go back to his room and grab his bag when his phone rang. Sighing, he sauntered his way over to the living room where he had left his phone. Glancing at the caller I.D., he smiled and answered it swiftly. "Well, if it isn't Camille Belcourt," he smirked as he spoke. "How is that hangover, love?" he asked innocently.

Camille sneered and answered, "Fine, it's but a light headache. You know me; I drink hard, but sober fast," Magnus could practically see the wink that she was surely dropping. A soft smile spread across his face as he sat down on the couch.

"Did you call for a reason or are you just wasting my time?" Chairman Meow leaped up on the couch and snuggled up against his owner. Magnus placed his hand on the tiny cat's body and stroked him gently.

Camille huffed and mumbled something in the background. Magnus giggled slightly before scooping up the Chairman and showering him with kisses. "I did call you for a reason, for you information! I was wondering if you still planned on coming down," she said. Magnus pulled away from his cat and lay down. The Chairman curled up on his chest and started to purr quietly as Magnus continued to stroke him.

"Of course I am! I was about to leave when you called me," he smirked and continued. "You honestly have to cool it with me coming down! I know I haven't been down in a while, but still," he shrugged and slung his arm behind his head. The soft sound of purring and the fan blowing lightly filled the room, slowly easing Magnus. "You still worried about your employee?" he said it in a joking manor, but he was still surprised to hear Camille's response.

"Of course I am, you idiot! I know it seems stupid and everything, but he is just so damn cute and sweet! I hate that he has to deal with slow business. It breaks my heart!"

"Whoa, slow down! How long has this guy been working for you?" Magnus asked while laughing lightly.

"First thing, this isn't funny. Second thing, his name is Alec. Last thing, is he has been working here for a few months. About a week or two after you stopped coming here," she responded. Magnus was silent for a moment in thought. Camille was quite attached to this boy, whoever he was, and he was still a newbie. Whatever could have caused her to have such a strong affection for this boy?

"I have a few questions for you, please remain quiet until all questions have been asked," he heard Camille huff over the line, but agree. "Okay, so how long has business been slow? And, do you want to jump this Alec person's bones?"

Camille was silent for a moment. "Two questions, really? Anyways, business has been slow for about two or three weeks," Camille responded. Magnus winced and clicked his tongue. "As for your second question, no I do not. I have a motherly attraction to him. He just seems so _lost_! It's quite cute, I must admit. But, whenever I ask him about his family, he goes silent," _Ah,_ Magnus thought to himself,_ family troubles. I can relate_. Magnus had left his parents' house as soon as he had hit eighteen four years ago. Life with his parents was neither easy nor pleasant. His father was always drunk and abusive to him and his mother. His mother wasn't awful, just neglectful most of the time. She was scared and not ready for a family. Magnus could never hate her, just pity her. With no one else to turn to, being an only child and all, he turned to his studies as an escape. Magnus was quite intelligent, his best subject being English. He also found out that he was quite good at and passionate about fashion. He made many friends at school and would spend as much time over a friend's house as possible. Neither of his parents really cared about where he was. He could've died or been kidnapped for all they cared. It wasn't until he had turned eighteen that he had come out to his parents, and then booked it. The police were called as soon as Magnus was safe. His father was arrested, and his mother was sent into a rehabilitation hospital. After about two months, Magnus went to visit his mother. The nurses had told him that she had passed but a night ago, peacefully in her sleep. She died happy, though. She was happy that her son was safe, and had helped her get out of a situation. She was very proud to have been able to call him her son.

He opened his mouth, but closed it again. What was there to say? There was nothing to say. At least, there was nothing that could be said over the phone. "I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll drop off clothes to entertain your boy some, and we can talk then," he said quickly while sitting up. Chairman Meow yowled and jumped off of his chest and scurried away. Camille squealed and agreed and hung up. Magnus smiled and pushed himself off of the couch. Swaying his hips back and forth, he made his way down the hall to his room. He pushed the door open, and the sweet scent of peaches floated out. Magnus gazed over at the large black bag sitting on his queen sized bed. He gripped the knot in his hand, pulling it off of the canary yellow comforter. The bag was heavy, much to Magnus's liking. He enjoyed knowing that he would be cleaning up space in his closet and giving someone else clothes. It made him feel good. It also reminded him of when he was a little kid; he would go into that same store (Under a different name and management, of course.) and get some clothes to wear for a small amount of money. He liked to think that he was paying the store back, in a way.

Magnus shook his head to clear it and started to carry the bag down the hall. He turned the corner to his kitchen and stopped in his tracks. There sat the world's cutest little cat next to his empty food bowl. Magnus smiled down at him before dropping the bag and grabbed the tuna. He scooped the food into the bowl and threw the can away. He scooped the bag back up into his arms and walked towards the door. "Bye, Meow! I'll be back in a few hours," he said as he closed the door behind him.

**XxXxX**

Magnus put his car into park and cut off the engine. He looked in his mirror to make sure his make-up wasn't messed up. His hand slid into his hair to ruffle it slightly before he stepped out of the sleek black car. The warm air greeted the sparkly boy and warmed his cold skin. He shook his hair and grabbed the clothes from the back. A small smile forced its way onto his face as he opened the door. He was finally back to his store! Back where he truly felt at home. The bells over the door jingled as Magnus walked in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone perk up. He shifted his gaze over to that person, expecting it to be that Alec guy. What he was expecting was a blonde and buff guy in tight clothes leaning seductively over the counter. Camille had made such a big deal over him, what else was he supposed to think? Camille only liked those types of guys. What he wasn't expecting was the boy he saw standing there. He had raven black hair that covered his gorgeous blue eyes and swept over his pale cheeks. His mouth was in a sweet side smile, his full lips perfectly even. He had on a loose black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. It wasn't very fashionable, but cute nonetheless. "Hello," said the boy. Even his voice was adorable, "welcome to Hot Competition, how may I help you?" he asked sweetly. His voice was quiet and shy, but confident at the same time if that was even possible.

Magnus blinked and looked down at his bag briefly before looking back at the boy. "I have clothes to drop off," he replied. Alec nodded and reached for the bag as Magnus walked up to the counter. He handed it over to the boy, their fingertips brushing each other slightly. Blush crept up Alec's cheeks as he looked away and dropped the bag on the floor next to him. His nimble fingers untied the knot, opening up the bag. Inside were items of clothing ranging from ascots to zebra print pants. Alec's eyes widened slightly as he rifled through the bag. When he straightened back up, he looked over at Magnus and smiled quite sweetly.

"Is this a donation or for sale?"

"Donation, definitely," replied Magnus. Alec smiled and nodded. He tied the bag up again and brought it over to the table. Magnus looked over at him as he did. For some reason, this Alec boy intrigued Magnus very much. His gold-green eyes never left that boy since the moment he'd looked at him. "My name is Magnus Bane, by the way," he said.

Alec spun around, blushing. "What?"

Magnus raised his eyebrow at him in question. "Don't you need to write my name down in the computer? Or did Camille change that—yet _again_?" he playfully asked. Alec blinked at him for a moment before he ducked down his head and muttered his apologies. He made his way back to the counter and opened up the computer screen. His fingers tapped at the keyboard as he entered in Magnus's name.

"Thank you so much for ma-"Alec was cut off by the door to Camille's office being ripped open. The blonde girl poked her head out, her hair piled up on top of her head in a messy bun, her emerald green eyes shining with excitement. Alec glanced back at Camille, then back at Magnus.

"Maggie-Bean!" she squealed and pranced over to her best friend. He smiled and hugged her tightly. They giggled and continued hugging each other. Alec shifted from foot to foot awkwardly before clearing his throat. Camille pulled back and looked over at him. "Oh, right. Alec, this is Magnus Bane, as you must know since you are entering in his name," she waved her hand dismissively. "We'll be in my office if you need us," she grabbed Magnus's hand and dragged him behind her.

"It was nice meeting you, Alexander," Magnus winked at him with a flirty smirk.

Alec blushed and smiled shyly back at him. "It was nice meeting you too, Magnus."

**XxXxX**

Magnus and Camille sat on her couch, sipping on some ice tea. "Isn't he simply _divine_?" Camille asked. Magnus nodded in agreement and took a piece of chocolate. He nibbled slowly it as Camille went on. "He is so sweet, isn't he? Oh, and such a cutie-pie!" she squealed and wiggled around a bit. Magnus chuckled and nodded again.

"He is indeed, Camille. He made a good impression on me," he looked up at her eyes. "He has this sort of confidence despite him being shy and insecure. He did blush at my wink, but he managed to speak," he said. The blonde girl nodded her head up and down excitedly. She dipped her head back and downed the rest of her ice tea in one gulp.

"You should ask him out!" she waggled her eyebrows seductively.

"Ah, so your gaydar is as good as mine," he dropped a wink at her and took another small sip of his drink. "Honestly, babe, a boy like that is either taken or in the closet big time, and I don't think the former is even close to being true. Closed gay, big time," he rolled his eyes. If he was to be honest, Alec had intrigued Magnus's interest. He was willing to learn more about this shy boy, to perhaps talk to him a bit longer next time he comes. A small smile appeared on his face as he popped another chocolate in his mouth. He was going to find out more about Alec, somehow.

**Okay, there you have it folks! Another chapter! This one again was longer than Alec's chapter. Anyways, I'm sorry that Camille and Magnus's conversation wasn't really all that long. It's probably almost as short as Alec and Magnus's. So, speaking of our two boys how was their first meeting? I hope I pleased you! I worked hard on this chapter! I started at around 2:30-3:00 A.M. and finished at about 5:00 A.M. Please review, favorite, follow me! Thanks so much! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Charlotte V.**


End file.
